The present invention relates to a screwdriver which can be used in a more convenient and more quickly manner. The screw driver can also receive sleeves and screwdriver heads therein.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional screwdriver 84 for screwing a screw 81 into a thread hole 83 of a board body 82 or unscrewing the screw 81 out of the thread hole 83. The thread hole 83 can be divided into an outer and an inner sections 83A, 83B. Generally, the length of the outer section 83A occupies most of the total length of the thread hole 83. However, it is relatively strength-saving to screw in or unscrew out the screw 81 through this section. Reversely, although the length of the inner section 83B only occupies a small part of the total length of the thread hole 83, it is relatively laborious to screw in or unscrew out the screw 81 through this part. For example, when a user wants to screw the screw 81 into the thread hole 83, he needs to first gradually screw the screw 81 through the outer section 83A. While relatively strength-saving, it will be quite time-consuming to complete the procedure since each time the screwdriver 84 is rotated through a circle, the screw 81 is only rotated through one circle. Then the screw 81 needs to be screwed into the inner section 83B. This procedure is relatively laborious. Finally, the screw 81 is totally screwed in. Therefore, it is necessary to shorten the time for screwing the screw 81 through the outer section 83A of the thread hole 83.